I Love or I Hate
by yuki9011
Summary: Kyoxtohru are they in love ...
1. Hey You

**Awakening from a frightening dream, Kyo's breathing was hard and he was covered in cold sweat. Tohru runs in the room to see Kyo's state.**

**"Kyo are you ok? What happened? Was it a bad dream?" said Tohru as she ran to his bedside in worry.**

**"Hu.Tohru.Umm.No.Nothing to worry about.Really.You can go back to bed," said Kyo noticing her worry.**

**I want to help." said Tohru smiling at Kyo.**

**"Tohru, dont worry about me. I'm fine. A bad dreams nothing to worry about."**

**"So you did have a bad dream. Can you tell me about it? When I was younger and I had bad dreams. My mom always said telling others about it. Made them better. She always said telling others of your problems makes them easier to bear. Because you have some one to help you with them."Tohru said smiling at the thought of her mother.**

**Kyo thinks to him self _If I told her I dreamt I lost her to that damn rat. She'd think I was carzy.or shed laugh with that goofy laugh of hers and say something else her mother always told her. But she is right. I always feel well when I tell her of my problems. But.I just don't want her to feel intimidated by anything or me._**

**"Kyo-kun, if you don't want to tell me you doent have to. But if there's anything I can do to help you. I'll surly do it to the best extent of my power" Said Tohru with a small smile, but with worry still written all over her face.**

**_Her. Help me. Theres no way. The only way to help me is to get her. And make sure that damn rat cant get her in any way.Ever.i'd feel safer if she stayed with me.Here.For the night. I guess since I'm going on that trip tommorrow. It's bringing up these fears of loosing her. She'll be here for two weeks. With no one but that damn Yuki and that stupid dog...I want her to stay here. With me where I'm sure I wont lose her._"Tohru.stay with me."Said Kyo.**

**"I'm not going anywhere," said Tohru thinking he meant leave the house.**

**"No. Stay here. With me. In my room tonight."Kyo said looking down gritting his teeth saying the words trying not to seem pitiful." and don't take that the wrong way. It's just. Well.with you in here with me. I feel. A bit. Less...worried."**

**"Hmm.You want me to stay with you in your room tonight.Hehehe.Ok Kyo.If it makes you feel better, I'll sleep on the floor in your room tonight."**

**"No, I couldn't make you sleep in the floor...hmm. I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed."**

**"But Kyo-kun, this is your bed. I can't just up and take it from you. How about we share the bed?"**

**"Uhh."He starts to blush."Ok.But don't get any love dove Ideas. Or get used to sleeping in here"**

**Tohru giggles"Ok Kyo-kun.Hehehe. I'll spend the night in here with you."**

**She climb's into bed and lies down next to Kyo.Kyo starts to blush, but it is covered up by darkness. He lays the covers over her softly and then turns over and faces the direction opposite Tohru.**

**Everything is silent as they both lay there. Kyo is lying awake thinking to him self_ she's laying next to me. She feels nice.it feels nice having her lay there._ A sudden movement of the bed makes Kyo freeze up. The movement in Tohru.Kyo's room is one of the colder rooms of the house, and even with he blanket she's cold. Kyo turns over to see what's the matter with her.**

**"Tohru, whats wrong...why aren't you asleep yet?" said Kyo unconcerned.**

**Tohru turns to look at Kyo"It's cold in your room compared to mine. Kyo-kun how can you stand this much cold"**

**He knew his room was cold, but it never really bothered him. He'd grown used to it. He'd never thought about when he asked her to sleep next to him, and had to think for a minute to find a way to warm her up when he felt this weird feeling like someone was touching him.**

**"Kyo.your very warm." said Tohru as she snuggled up to Kyo to get warm.**

**Kyo looked down and saw the slander figure of Tohru pushed up against him for warmth. He couldn't surprises a smile thinking of her body on his. He placed an arm around her to keep her warmer and to hold her close as if never to lose her.**

**"Kyo, can we sleep like this tonight. It'll keep us both warm."**

**"O.k. can." Said Kyo trailing off thinking if they layed like this every night. Thinking if they were together. Thinking if. She shared the same feeling he had for her for...him.**

**The next day**

**"Hmm."Said Kyo as he awoke from a perfect sleep. He looked down and saw Tohru slender figure a sleep up against his own. He thought of last night and began to smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the head, and as he did she slowly sturred. She looked up at him and his smiling face; she couldn't help but smile because she saw his so seldomly. Not thinking he bent down and kissed her on the lips like a boy would kiss his girlfriend after there first date. At that same moment Shigure walked in the room"Kyo, yawn.have you... seen." he trailed off at the sight of them.**

**Kyo ended the kiss smiling at Tohru when he heard a familiure voice from the door."Hmm.Kyo.what did you and Tohru do last night.hmm."Said Shigure with a bit of a smirk on his face.**

**Panicking Tohru stood up and tried to explain her being there"umm...I.uh.Kyo had a bad dream last night. So I uhh.came in here to check on him.and.uh."Still panicking she jolted out of the room leaving Shigure smirking at Kyo.**

**Tail and ears showing Kyo began to yell at Shigure for entering his room unwanted." What the hell are you entering my room with out knocking for. Get the hell out."**

**"Hmm.wait till Yuki hears you slept with Tohru last night. I could imagine him skinning you now," said Shigure snickering thinking of just that.**

**"What the hell do you mean sleep? She came in her worried about me and spent the night to make me feel better." said Kyo without thinking.**

**"Oh.Was Kyo worryed that the bad monsters would get to him. So he needed Tohru to keep him safe. Hehehe."Shigure burst into laughter after his remark. He exited the room leaving Kyo steaming with anger.**

**Kyo got up from his bed and got dressed in his normal attire then set out to find Tohru.He walked to the Kitchen and found her cooking breakfast as cheery as ever. He approached he slowly and cleared his thought softy as not to startle her.**

**"Umm.Tohru.about up stairs. Umm.well.I."Said Kyo trying not to sound as if he meant to give her that kiss. Even if he wanted to kiss her, he never meant to then. It was an accident. He just hopped she wouldn't hate him for it.**

**Tohru turn to him trying her best to act as if nothing happen, but her voice showed her surprise that he came and talked to her."Oh...good morning Kyo.um.did you sleep well last night."She said trying to get off the kiss subject.**

**"Hu.Well.yea.I slept great. But.I came down here to say I'm. So."Said Kyo as Shigure walked in the room chanting Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree. (You know the rest)**

**Kyo stormed out in anger of seeing Shigure.Kyo ran as fast and as far as he could out of the house, only to have Tohru follow him in worry. They left Shigure behind laughing like no tomorrow.**

**"Shigure, what are you laughing at...yawn."Said Yuki walking in the kitchen.**

**'Hmm.Hehehe.oh Yuki...I stumbled upon a happy site this morning.Hehehehe.and I just saw that site run out the door.Hehehehe.One after the other. Hehehehe."Shigure burst out laughing even more hearing him say those words.**

**"Shigure, stop meddling in everyone's life." said Yuki as he left the room." I'm going to my base."**

**"Ok, Yuki-kun I'll see you at lunch." said Shigure still laughing."Hehehehehe.I wonder what Kyo and Tohru are doing right now. If they are lovers then tohru will be hurt to see him leave this afternoon to participate in that martial arts tournament with his master. Hmm.I do remember him saying Kyo could bring a friend with him on the trip...I wonder. Hmmm.Hehehehe.Oh shigure your evil. Hehehehe."**


	2. Run

Ok this story is just kyo and yuki and shigura. ENJOY!

How do I ask her?" said kyo. I know I'll say we'll go as friends and the kiss was just a one-time thing. Yea that's good.

Hey cat. Yuki? Yea I came here to tell you I know what happened that stupid dog told me and boy did he have a good time telling me. Really are you going to kill me now? No, I want you to take her with you. What? Yea I think its good for you that she is with you but remember when you get back I'll have her.

Hmm. There's some serious trouble brewing "thought shigura. Hahaha even more fun. But what about Hatori he loves Tohru. Oh well I'm gong to go eat rice balls. Wait were is Tohru! Kyo were is Tohru? I am not her keeper so I don't know were did you see her last. Hehehe with you and you were…JUST STOP DOG! Ha. (Wow this is getting good wonder were yuki went?)

The base

There you are Ms. Tohru. Oh yuki hi! Kyo is looking for you. He is? Yes, he wants to ask you a question of great importance. Really? Yes. Ok I'll go find him bye yuki. Bye.

Kyo! Hey what's up, Yuki said you had a question for me what is it. Would you like I mean if you want do you …you don't have to I was just OH I'm babbling. Haha. Ok, would you like to come to the tournament with me…just as a friend though?

Tohru stood up on tiptoe and kissed me not a big kiss but a little small one that said I would love to and I want to go more than just friends. I thought I would die. I kissed her back a little more passionate. But what was great was she didn't pull away.

Kyo I am coming in its shigura. Ah! Again I must tell yuki haha. Oh young lovers this is just to sweet wait I want a picture. Go away kyo hissed cat ears and tail showing. Hehe I'll tell your master to keep an eye on you to hehe Ow! Kyo stop that hurts leave.

Sorry Tohru. Its ok. I umm…I love you tohru and well I umm….

HELP! Was all yuki needed to hear to know kyo had transformed. Mrs. Tohru. She was there still as stone and kyo was gone. Were did he go was all tohru said before she took off running to go find him. Wait! Yuki screamed.

She saw me its all over now she could never love me. **Roar. **

**(Sorry it's so short I've been busy with my new boyfriend so I'll rite a super long one for you ok bye)**


End file.
